Bite me to death HibaXChroXMuku
by UmiHoshi
Summary: Mukuro-sama..." I panted. "...w...why?..." "'Why', you ask?" he grinned "Well, let us see... I am rather agiated, My dear Chrome. Agiated by the stray dog you enjoyed 'playing' with so much. May I not defend that which is mine?"


"Gasp....gasp..."

..Was this really alright to do?... ....Together with Mukuro-sama?....  
If he had ordered me to do this, I wouldn't have doubted to follow it...

...but he hadn't...

My breath stocked as his hand slit underneath my shirt, over my chest, as if he were stroking a pet.  
I felt his other hand press on the couch, next to my face, as he was towering over me.  
Mukuro-sama wore a serious yet playful expression. One couldn't guess what he might actually be thinking.  
His serious gaze was soon disturbed by a cold smirk.  
After not too carefully pinching my chest, a sensation which made me break out in sweat, his hand moved down in between my legs.  
He rested his hand.

"Mukuro-sama......" I panted.  
"...w.....why?..."  
His smirk grew as he finally gazed at me.  
"'Why', you ask?"  
He tugged my underwear and seemed to enjoy the muffled gasp which I produced in response.  
"Well, let us see... I am rather agiated, My dear Chrome. Agiated by the stray dog you enjoyed 'playing' with so much. May I not defend that which is mine?"  
He struck his lips past my neck and left a small mark, as if branding me. It felt like burning.

Mukuro-sama had been agiated by Hibari-san.  
I might have known this were to happen.  
No, perhaps I had hoped for it and had I used Hibari to catch Mukuro-sama's attention. It didn't matter. Fore Mukuro-sama was very displeased with me.  
But even if he was so, I felt a sense of longing, if only a little bit, from him towards me. Was it wishful thinking? I don't know.  
But it could not be denied that he was angered.

He grappled for my wrists, both of them being held by one overpowering hand, as he removed my underwear with the other. I felt him push his knee in between my legs, as high as he could reach, to separate them.  
He roughly pushed his tongue in my mouth.  
He was so close.  
Too close.  
It was suffocating.

_'.......Hi...bari......san.....'_

-----

It had only been a little while after the match against Varia that I had gotten to see him. Before, I had only briefly spoken to him, being possessed by Mukuro-sama.  
But this time, I was at my own senses.

"Where's Mukuro? I want to fight him." Hibari's voice had sounded rude, but calm.  
Ken and Chikusa were both out, leaving me alone at the grounds of Kokuyo health land.  
I gazed at him, rather surprised that he had come to this place.  
"Mukuro-sama is not here..." I replied to him.  
He looked around, that way suggesting I might have lied. He frowned dissatisfied.  
"I see..."  
"Hibari Kyoya.... The cloud guardian, are you not?"  
"I don't care about that. What about it?"  
"Mukuro-sama isn't here."  
"Then I'll return later."  
"He won't come, even if you wait..."

"Hoh?.... That's quite a pity. I have something to settle with him."  
"I won't let you lay your hands on him."  
He fell silent, then smirked.  
"You... Are you strong?"  
"Eh?"

He grabbed for his weapons, two tonfa's, and charged at me. I could only barely block him with Mukuro-sama's trident. He was a strong opponent.  
"It seems like he won't come back in a while, then. I'll have to find myself a new target."  
He smashed in one me, forcing me to back off.  
He was to overpowering to fight against in mortal combat.

"Hyah!" I banged the trident on the floor. Pillars of fire emitted from the floor, but he was too fast.  
I was able of holding him off, but moving assertively was too hard.  
But I would not let him have his way! I won't call for Mukuro-sama!

I have spectated the record of Mukuro-sama having Hibari as an opponent. Mukuro-sama had showed me.  
In there might be slight hints of how I should comprehend with this situation. Yes.  
I took my distance. Keeping him away could be the key to survive.  
I engaged my illusion.

Hibari may no longer be infected with the Sakurakura decease, but he was annoyed by the pink cherry blossom none the less.  
At the moment where he had let his guard down, if only for a split second, I took my charge.

You could not quite say that I was having the upper hand on him, but as things were now, I could stand a chance.  
That is, until it became clear that I really couldn't win in close range to him.  
He scratched out to my legs and I fell.  
From that point, I don't recall what came over me. All I know is that it hurt. It was a deep pain, which hurt more then anything I had ever experienced.  
Just who is this crude man?

When I came too, I saw him leave.  
Should I call for Mukuro-sama's aid? No, that was just the thing Hibari wanted. Then should I let him leave? ......No!

I stood up. "w......Wait...."  
Stopping, giving up at this point, would be a disgrace for Mukuro-sama. I would shame his pride, as being his subordinate. I cannot allow myself to do that.  
"I can.....still...go on...."  
I panted and wobbled, but I was standing. I could still fight. Please let me fight!

"Hoh? You still want more? You're sturdier then I expected.... I'll seriously bite you to death, then."  
The fight continued.  
I could keep up, but he was easily wining terrain.  
Still, I won't give up to this man!

It continued for 4 more hours. The sun was already setting when we ended.  
I had finally lost the strength to stand up against him, in the end.  
He raised his tonfa, to finish me off, and-  
"mii~dori naka ni waa~  
Namimori noo~ -"  
I heard... a song?  
Hibari stopped his weapon in mid air and grapped to his pocket. He took out his cell phone.  
"Yes?..........hmpf..... Alright.." He slit his phone back in his pocket and turned off.  
"...We'll continue this some other time." He left.

------

I felt rather bad about it. I had still wanted to go on. I had wanted to prove myself to him. Also, fighting him had felt somewhat arousing.

I picked myself up and dragged myself to the bathroom.  
I undid myself of my ripped and with blood moisten clothing and placed myself underneath the shower.  
I'm sure Chikusa will be pissed, seeing I dirtied his bathroom.  
".....Chrome..." It felt as if the wind stroked past my cheek.  
"Mu.... Mukuro-sama..?" the same feeling slit over my shoulders and arms, down to my back and then wrapped around my stomach.  
"You seem very wounded, my dear Chrome....."  
I shivered as the feeling slit down my spine.  
"I'm alright, Mukuro-sama..... Thank you for worrying over me..."  
".......I see......kufufu~" It felt warm as the feeling softly pressed my sides.  
"Why did you not call for me?"  
"That is what he had wanted. I couldn't let him have his way..."  
"....." the feeling left.  
".........Did I..... do well... protecting you?"  
I felt him smirk against the skin of my neck. "You did very well.... My cute Chrome..."

-----

The days after passed by, with me slowly forgetting the encounter with Hibari.  
Ken and Chikusa returned home on the second day of those. Chikusa took little effort to complain about the bathroom and also Ken was very silent. They were being rather mysterious of what they had been doing too. On the day they left again, they only said that it would take a while for them to return again and that I shouldn't pull any attention or be a bother while they were gone.  
In the end, I didn't get to know anything.

Only the day after, when I had nearly forgotten, Hibari appeared in front of me again. He didn't ask for Mukuro-sama this time, but charged at me directly. I felt that he had become stronger nearly immediately. We clashed with each other, just like last time and I learned to match up to him.  
But again, after a few hours, we were interrupted by a phone call.  
He held the cell phone at a distance, while the person calling yelled: "TO THE EXTREEM!!!"  
Hibari sighed and asked the other person how he had gotten this phone number.  
The conversation continued for a little and when it ended, Hibari set off to leave again, saying we would continue some other time.

This routine kept on repeating for one and a halve month of which, in total, we had battled 11 times.  
From all the phone calls, it seemed Hibari is a very busy man.  
On the day of our 12th battle though, he made an announcement:

"I left my cell phone at home, today. This time, there won't be any escaping for you..."  
He charged in on me, with a not very unexpected force. Still, it was hard keeping him away.  
Hours passed by as if they were nothing.  
It had been morning when Hibari had come and now the sun was already setting.  
We might have even passed trough the night if not-

"Growl..."  
Hibari froze in his movement.  
I wondered if I had been mistaken, but I had clearly heard Hibari's stomach.  
I might have been able of charging at him, catching him of guard, if I hadn't been off guard myself, not able of suppressing a flow of laughter.

"Hoo~h? You think that is laughable?"  
I wanted to reply a yes, but was disturbed by another sound:  
"..Grouwl......." This time, it had been my own stomach.  
Hibari smirked, his eyes looking almost teasingly down on me.  
I smiled and nudged him to come along.

------

Not too far outside of Kokuyo health land, I knew there was a small crepe store. I took him along there. He looked as though he was rather surprised when I held a strawberry flavored crepe towards him.  
"Eh?.... You dislike strawberries?" I asked.  
He sighed and took it. "You're quite bold, treating your opponent on crepe."  
He took a bite and sat down on a branch outside the store.  
"Well, since we were both starving..." I sat down next to him.  
"You're quite awkward....different from the image I had of you, at the least."  
"Same for you..."  
We just sat there, next to each other, eating our crepe, ignoring the shopkeeper who was staring at our bruises.  
"Did Mukuro teach you how to fight?"  
"Partly.... I trained on my own, as well. You?  
"Learned myself..."  
It was silent for a while.  
"Next time will be our 13th time."  
"You believe in bad luck?" he replied.  
'Not really...... Why do you keep returning?"  
"I wish to fight a strong opponent..."

"That's a lie..." I stood up and turned towards him. "You've been waiting to pay Mukuro-sama back for terrorizing your school."  
He frowned.  
"Does it matter, even?"He leaned back and closed his eyes. I stood up.  
"It does... it's a point of mental strength. Fighting an opponent with a low willed reason as 'searching stronger opponents' is nothing of the matter. They should not be able of fighting on this level. For that, there is a determination necessary.  
" I turned to him. "I think that, even though you are hiding behind a cruel mask, hating people to be in groups, you are actually a very kind person, willing to protect his environment, the school."  
Not very calm, he replied: "You're talking rubbish, woman."  
"No... Saying you hate comrades. Aren't you just scared!?"

"......You.....you're shrewd..."  
He yanked my arm, pulling me towards him.  
In an instant, I recalled what he had been able of in our first combat, expecting the same painful experience to happen.  
But he grapped firmly for my shoulder and let our lips meet.  
I was shocked, to say the least.  
"......don't get to ahead of yourself, girl. You can't judge over me..."  
He stood up, looking rather satisfied.  
"We'll meet again soon." He left.

"Mukuro....sama?.." I called in my conscious. There came no reply.

----

It took 4 days for Hibari to come again.  
In those days, for some reason, I felt exited and anticipating for him to come. I felt rather embarrassed of thinking how his saliva had tasted. I searched for a reason why this had happened.  
....I couldn't find any.

He came again, as always.  
We fought.  
He acted as if nothing had happened, which kept me wondering.  
Perhaps it was better for him to act like this. It had seemed like Mukuro-sama had been angry about it too.  
Just fighting Hibari like this is enough for me.

Again, he was stronger then me.  
Perhaps it was because I was absent-minded.  
He worked me against the ground.  
"You're weak..." He said, dissatisfied. He didn't bother to give me the finishing blow. He turned off and left for the door.  
I tried to get up, but my vision was getting blurry. I tasted blood in my mouth.  
Still, I tried to stand. Hoping to somehow find the same strength as the first time I fought him.  
I reached out my hand to his back as he was getting further and further away.  
I wanted to say things like 'wait' or 'don't go', but-  
"Bite me to death!"

....  
He turned back. His expression wasn't warm, but not cold either. Just what was I to him?  
"..b....bite me....to death....please..."  
He turned back and returned to where he had left me. His arm raised me up and pushed me against the wall. His eyes pierced in mine.  
Again, our lips met. Longer this time.  
He pinned my body against the cold wall with his own. I felt his tongue slit past mine. It felt odd, sending shivers down my spine. Yet, I tried to answer, if only for a little. I weakly wrapped my arms around his neck.  
He grinned, his hand slit over my back, leaving deep cuts with his nails on places where the fabric wasn't disturbing him.  
The light was dancing in front of my eyes. I had lost too much blood in our fight.  
I couldn't resist......  
But...did I want to resist?

His one hand ripped my bra, while I was still wearing my shirt. His other hand slit over my hip, underneath my skirt.  
I shivered and felt nauseous. I noticed how clamp my hands were as I clinged to his shirt.  
On contraire to mine, his hands were cold. But it had a pleasant cooling feeling as those hands' nails stroked over my chest.  
He pushed me to the ground. I whimpered a little, feeling helpless. He was on top of me, there was nowhere for me to escape.  
Was this what he means with 'biting to death'? I hope not, seeing as to how often he's saying it. But this is no time to think of this!  
Probably my only attempt of fleeing, I tried to push him off. He only eagerly replied by priming his nails in my chest and  
A forceful bite in my neck. I cried out. From pain and embracement.  
At that moment I felt something.  
A weak calling. My limbs went numb as Hibari had his way with me.  
I know who's calling it was. My eyes teared as I shielded myself off of Mukuro-sama. Why? I don't know, perhaps I was too embarrassed to face him.... But the pain Hibari gave me... it felt good.

Our cloths were scattered across the room, he had entered me. Forcefully, painfully, but very arousing. I knitted my hands in his hair and felt my body cooperate to him. His panting, right next to my head, entered trough my ears and echoed on in my brain.  
Every kind of feeling pulsed trough my body.  
He had no limit. He repeated, over and over again, waring me out. Making me scream his name, as he bit my neck.  
I panted, I yelled, I tried to form illusions. I scratched at him, but it wouldn't stop. And I didn't want him to stop.  
"Kyoya!!"

----

The sunlight dazzled on my face as I came to. I was cold and lying on the floor, naked.  
When I realized what I had done, I sat up and grapped for my shirt, to coffer myself.  
I noticed I wasn't alone in the room. Hibari had already dressed. It looked like he had waited for me to wake up, but when he saw I had come too; he stood up and left for the door.  
When in the door opening, he turned his head back. With a cold, but playful grin, he said "I'll see you again."

What a thing to happen.... I felt trilled and happy. It felt so wrong, but I was filled with a sense of satisfaction..... Of love.  
Why? I don't even know myself. Hibari might have had numerous other intentions, but I didn't mind. This felt unbelievably wonderful.  
Though..... What happened after made things complicated.

2 days had passed. My body finally stopped aching. I felt good.  
Then, I heard stumbling on the hallway.  
Ken? Chikusa? ....or maybe..  
"Kyoya.."  
I rushed to the hallway and opened the door.  
Indeed, there were Ken and Chikusa. But they were of no importance, compared to the person along with them.  
"....Mu....kuro.....sama..."I backed off a little, startled.  
He looked exhausted and in pain. But hearing my voice, he raised his head and smiled at me.  
"Yo......my dearest Chrome..."

I couldn't answer his smile. Even if I had wanted, I couldn't. 'Mukuro-sama', a praise which had left my mind for to long, as if it had disappeared with Hibari's first touch.  
I don't understand.....but....looking up to this man, whom I've always admired...  
I feel extremely......ugly.

Ken and Chikusa had left for Italy. With the assistance of the Vongola boss, they had freed him out of the depts of Vindicare and now he was standing here, in front of me.  
This was the first time for us to actually meet. This was no illusion. This was real.  
He took a deep sigh and straightened his back. He dragged his body into the room. "....coffee......"  
I saw Ken make a move, but I rushed up to the kitchen instead.

I had to leave the room. Not because I was scared. But my heart thumped loudly in my chest, I was afraid Mukuro-sama might hear it.  
I had longed to meet this man. I wanted to tell him so many things. I wanted him to smile at me and cherish my head. I wanted to be in his eyes. But then why... don't I feel happy at all?

----

Halve a week passed again. In that time, Mukuro-sama cleared up. Staying in Vindicare had wracked his body, but he recovered very fast. In that time, after our meeting, he didn't talk to me, though. Just once in a while, he would pat my head, for no real reason.  
It felt like a relieve. But something was on his mind as he was working or wandering around.

Then, one day, he ordered Ken and Chikusa to dispatch. He called me to the main room.  
"Chrome..." he spoke, while sitting on the comfortable sofa in his room, "come here..."  
His voice sounded neutral, but inviting.  
I hesitated, then walked up to him. When I was in reach, he took my hand and pulled me down, on the sofa.  
It was unexpected, so my heart skipped, but I felt 2 strong arms around me. Mukuro-sama's embrace.  
He didn't say anything, for minutes long.  
A little unused, I laid my hands on his back and closed my eyes. Mukuro-sama's breath was easy. He was very warm, much warmer then I had expected him to be.

"I must apologize, my dearest Chrome..... I had wanted to meet you much earlier."  
I didn't reply, just laying my head on his shoulder.  
"Perhaps that way, I could have spared you a lot of hardship...kufufu.." Mukuro-sama's hand flinched for a moment. He pulled me closer, on his lap. I felt his lips touch my front head.  
Mukuro-sama was a very cruel man. But perhaps that cruelness made him this kind and inviting. I wrapped my feeble arms around his neck. I finally felt comfortable with Mukuro-sama.  
"The next time he'll come.... I'll personally see to it that he'll-"  
"No!" I bit my lip, realizing what I had said.  
Mukuro-sama stared at me, rather disturbed.  
"Please... don't hurt him... I-..."  
"Chrome..... Are you trying to say you did this free willingly?"  
"n...no...I-"  
"Chrome...." his hands moved to my arms as he slowly pushed my body on the sofa.  
"I believed you ought to know your place.... My Chrome."  
Mukuro-sama towered over me. He didn't look at me. But I knew he was angry. He brought his face closer to mine. "Do you care to explain this to me, Chrome?" His lips touched the skin on my neck.  
"Let me put this clear for you, my dearest cute little Chrome: ..... You are mine. I won't hand you over to anyone." His hand slit underneath my shirt. I couldn't escape anywhere. And escaping would be the most foolish thing to do. Mukuro-sama wouldn't take it lightly.  
The reason why Mukuro-sama hadn't talked to me in the last few days was probably because he had build up this anger.  
...or so I thought..

Mukuro-sama looked at me. His eyes weren't hateful. They were warm and kind, but sad.  
Had I hurt Mukuro-sama this much? What was it I actually knew of Mukuro-sama?  
His hand, which had been cherishing my chest, moved down in between my legs. I gasped and looked at him. He looked back.  
"...Mukuro-sama... why?"  
His index finger stroked up to the edge of my underwear and he tugged it. He kissed me. A short, but comforting kiss.  
"I'm agiated, Chrome..... Agiated for him, stealing you away from me... May I not?"  
His lips cherished my neck. A small bite and he left a mark in my neck. It was much smaller then the wound Hibari had left when biting my neck, but it was bright red.

I felt tears burn in my eyes. I had betrain Mukuro-sama. Perhaps I had been confused and lonely without Mukuro-sama or Ken and Chikusa.  
I tried to lie against myself.... but still, my heart thumped, thinking of Hibari.  
My devotion for Mukuro-sama will never stop. It will last forever. But towards Hibari, I lo-

"I love You, Chrome..." Mukuro-sama whispered.  
My eyes flashed open. Mukuro-sama had entered me. He was making love to me. All I could do was gasp and pinch my eyes closed again. Mukuro-sama moved carefully and gently. So much different from the roughness of Hibari.  
But, despise of that, this hurt so much more.  
It was like Mukuro-sama was making love to a corpse. I couldn't do anything but listen to my racked breathing. His arms were wrapped around my chest. He kissed the tears off of my cheeks. And he pumped into me.  
My arms, shaking, wrapped themselves around Mukuro-sama too. I cooperated to him. He sighed deep, with a tone of pleasure. I moaned and arched my back as he tried to reach deeper.  
Hibari....... Hibari...... Hibari...  
That name spinned around in my head.  
What had I done? And what was I doing? What was it I had really wanted in this? And what should I do now? Who should I follow? ..... Who should I love?..

The morning came. I felt surprised, as if I had lost the hope for it to come.  
I felt that I was coffered by something. It was a very soft and warm white blanket. I snuggled in it. It felt comfortable on my naked skin.  
I gazed to the left, to the man sleeping next to me. Mukuro-sama nearly looked harmless as his one arm was wrapped around my middle, he was halve lying on his back, towards me and his lips moved a little when breathing.  
I managed to pulls a sad smile and turned on my side, towards him too.  
His eyelids moved a little and his unequally colored eyes took me up in them.  
"..Chrome....." He smiled a little.  
"A very good morning... Mukuro-sama..." I heard my voice was soar and I gazed down.  
He sat up, letting the blanket slit down, revealing his upper body. He was very attractive.  
His hand brushed trough my hair.  
"Good morning, my dear Chrome....kufufu...." He dragged my body towards him, letting my head rest on his chest.  
"Chrome..... Do you love me? Am I the world to you? Will you, more then anyone else, follow me to the deepest and darkest hell?"  
"...........Yes.." I knew I didn't lie. I really loved Mukuro-sama. I would do anything for him, f only to be in his eyes for a short while.  
His arms wrapped themselves around me more firmly.  
"Then... please except my selfish request, Chrome...."  
His voice sounded as sweet as dripping honey. But the words stung as its bees.  
".....Kill him for me... Chrome...."

This is where it ends.... I will follow Mukuro-sama's every word. Even if it means to cut off this bond, which I cherish. For Mukuro-sama is first. And only. I can't allow anything else in my heart.  
But-

Only the next day, I met up with Hibari. I held Mukuro-sama's trident in both my hands. I felt empty. My voice sounded dry:  
"Mukuro-sama has ordered me to kill you."  
Hibari stared at me. He wasn't holding his weapons yet.  
There was a nasty silence in where I gazed at the ground and Hibari gazed at me.  
Then...... I heard laughter.  
Hibari laughed.  
"That is just fine...." He smirked. I gazed up at him. His eyes didn't betray anything of him.  
"If he ordered you to kill me, then so be it........ But-..."  
He appeared in front of me in what was only a second, scratching out to me with a Tonfa.  
"-I still have to see you defeat me."  
I backed of and hesitated. But I then realized.  
I charged in on him.  
Up until now, I had only been able to fight on par with Hibari. I have never even once defeated him. So why would now be any difference? Even if I had the will to fulfill Mukuro-sama's desire, I couldn't.  
Hibari fought me. He toyed around with me. He pushed me to the ground. He humiliated me. And he raped me. And this is probably how it will always continue.  
Perhaps some day, Mukuro-sama will lose his patience with me and kill Hibari personally.  
But until that day, this was our answer.

_'Ah...... It hurts...'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END!

goodbyeeee~ ukeneeee~s

this took a long while o.o  
how did I even get to this idea? ¬¬  
not only is it lemon, but there are 2 guys! O.O Chrome, you little slut ¬3¬ but we still love you w~3

who do I need to thank for this? =\

probably miss lemon/yaoi, ChibiMouse  
Demonic-Lady for getting me interested in Reborn (Chrome and Chrome, makes sence)  
SweetlilSomething for continuing where chibimouse ended.  
the creator of Reborn! for making an eligally sexy trio coupling.

for everyone thinking I like hibariXchrome over mukuroXchrome.... I don't! I like mukuro far better then hibari.  
MukuXchro FTW!!!!! O OTP!

if you'll excuse me now, I'm gonna shoot myself. my seme's angry for me making uke-lemon T.T I'm sorry, chibi-mouse


End file.
